bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive5
User talk:McJeff/Archive1 *User talk:McJeff/Archive2 *User talk:McJeff/Archive3 *User talk:McJeff/Archive4 Just a question. Looking forward to Xmas or don't you celebrate it? Dan the Man 1983 04:47, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I celebrate Christmas. I'm headed down to South Carolina tomorrow morning actually. I should have internet access there as normal, though. McJeff 04:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::SC? cool. I only asked if you celebrate Xmas or not since I am not clear on your religious views. I prefer Xmas with my family. Good thing this year is that Christina is with me, where as last year she was in NJ spending Xmas with her parents. Dan the Man 1983 04:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'm undecided about what religion I am and don't really care enough to think about it. Most of my family is Christian to some extent. Some of the older ones are really hardcore judgmental type Christians, the younger ones are the kind that go to church three times a year. McJeff 04:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::My religion is Church Of England, which is Anglicanism Christian. Although I don't pray and have not been to Church in years. I am not the religious type, so like you I don't care about it to think of it. Dan the Man 1983 05:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Reply. Thanks for telling me dude, and enjoy South Carolina. Seasons Greetings my friend. Dan the Man 1983 11:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm.... one of the pinky quotes that i posted were I Think I'm going to cry. I wonder why you only limit that small I thought it was 20 quotes per section. You should change it to that. that would be good. Paul. I have unblocked him, since he was blocked long enough, and well it is Christmas. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Reply to your message on my talkpage about block. Why block him for a year though, why not indefinitely? He has has too many chances to start editing with in the rules. You are right the block on 91.110 may of been a little harsh, but I told her to do what she felt was right and also to remember to assume good faith. Personally I think we should only allow game guide content only where it is needed, also I think me, you and her should discuss and define what is gibberish and what is not. Dan the Man 1983 02:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I blocked for a year rather than indefinitely basically because my sixth sense told me to. I don't really know much about how static IPs like that work. It's my understanding that they actually can change occasionally. Anyway, a year more than solves the problem. McJeff 02:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think he will be back to edit anyways, even if he can get on with a new IP. If creates an account, what do we do then? Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::RBI (revert block ignore). McJeff 03:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Wait...so I blocked someone that should've been left with just a warning?!..Darn it. I'll try to improve next time, I'm sorry guys. I guess I should've been a bit more lighter and Dan did tell me to assume good faith. I'll improve you two. I promise. :] TheKidInside 05:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::What are you apologising for? You did what you felt was right, don't feel bad or anything. Dan the Man 1983 05:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Okay. I just saw that you thought it was harsh so I kind of freaked out and thought I did some unjustice. Sorry about that. TheKidInside 05:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry about it. Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think a discussion is needed. About Paul. I am seriously at my wits end with him, and I am stopping myself from blocking him permanently. He is trying to deny that he isn't using a IP from the exact location the other IP's that he is used isn't his. An example of his lying. Yet by the way he comments on talk pages and poor attitude, you can tell it is him a mile off. Should I make a discussion on the admin board so we all can discuss what to do? Dan the Man 1983 04:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :So you don't want me here anymore huh? You just treat me as unwanted trash. I knew this would happen sooner or later. Okay, fine, I QUIT! Paul H K 05:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't say I did not want you here, I got nothing personal against you. I just said I am at my wits end with you. Your poor attitude stinks. I just found out you was being dishonest yet again. When we first edited here, you was a good editor, but something happened. I think its to do with you not being an administrator personally. That alone maybe a contribution to your poor attitude, and it was you who blew your chance of becoming an admin here. Dan the Man 1983 05:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I liked having you around was because you cared enough about the townsfolk to work on their articles, but when it turned out that you were making names up rather than trying to figure out how to work around that problem... well, I can deal with someone being depressed, I can even deal to an extent with attention-whoring ones depression. But dishonesty in combination with a major step up in the bad attitude is a no-go. I'm sorry Paul, but at this point I'm glad to see the back of you. McJeff 05:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmmmmm should we have done a RFC on the admin board first about him? Dan the Man 1983 06:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah. Not enough editors on this wikia to make an RfC anything besides pointless. There's really 4 regulars here, one of whom was Paul and the other three of whom, you me and Jessica, have been involved in it. McJeff 06:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I mean an RFC just for the admins to comment. Me and you are with the idea to block, but maybe Jessica might think different. Dan the Man 1983 06:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it's an awful lot of work to go to for something that's good as settled. Jessica, if you're reading this, what're your thoughts on this whole thing with Paul? Was my block justified? Should we do a Request for Comment (RfC)? McJeff 06:14, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude it don't matter now, what's done is done. Seriously I just wanna know the real reason behind his poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Judging by her comments to me on my talk page, she agrees with the block too. So it would have a been a short RFC haha. Dan the Man 1983 06:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Been a sad day here so a slight change of vacation plans. Hi dude. Christina's Grandfather in Cyprus passed away, he was 82. Anyways I will be off to Cyprus a little earlier then I expected. Christina is going there on Monday, But since I have not got the funds yet, I will be going there next week and will be away until the 18th. Dan the Man 1983 06:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry dude. My best wishes to her and her family and I'll hold down the fort while you're gone. McJeff 02:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Just a question Good evening, is it okey if i edit fire alarm quotes to every students in the game? BTW, happy new year. Quoterick 20:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Happy new year to you, dude. And you can add fire alarm quotes to any character who doesn't already have 20. McJeff 00:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, man. I hope you dont mind if i replace a boring quote with a fire alarm quote to characters who already have 20 quotes. Quoterick 20:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::That'll be fine. McJeff 20:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for helping me out. You've been doing a lot. I'm sorry I haven't been on much. I've kind of been having some family issues and all. I'll try to be on more often. Oh. Happy New Years. I still have 40 minutes to go before it's new years for us. (United States Central time). TheKidInside 05:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : My holiday has been good. I miss Dan though. :[ I hope his Chrissy will be alright. It's hard losing someone close. Before I lived here, I used to come down from New Jersey to visit and my grandfather died two days before i came down. :[ ouch. Well. New years for me now. TheKidInside 05:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awwwwwwww Jessica I miss you too, and you McJeff HAHA. ::Christina was in tears a lot, she has been okay since, she was in tears the other night though. I was there for her, and the real reason why I am in Cyprus is for her. She became a Cypriot Citizen yesterday as she is entitled to it quickly as her father is Greek Cypriot. Dan the Man 1983 16:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I'm going to make some changes Yo I just redo the mission Tagging and spray all of the tags in rooftops. The additional points mean a bigger payout, since there are 4 rooftop sprays, I got $420 or sometimes can be less(depends on where the 5th tag you lay on). The wonder meats roof can be accessible with a bike that have a good bunny hop, somehow Jimmy went through the roof. I checked on youtube that the SE still have the big payout for rooftop sprays. For, Jerry's in-game role, I'm going to place the water balloon errand to Otto's page because it is Otto, not Jerry.Dark Surgeon 01:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Should I put this on Bif's page or no? I heard a quote from Lucky and I'm a little lost on where I should put it. The quote is as follows: "When I picked a fight with that boxer, I did lose, but come on! I was tired." I'm just lost on what page that quote should be added. TheKidInside 06:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I put it there for you. But anytime someone says something interesting about someone else, there's a section at the bottom of the quotes for things other people say about that person, which is where it should be put. McJeff 12:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Since I been away. Hi dude. Can you send me a few details on whats been happenin here since I have not checked the history. Send it to either my email address or message inbox here. Dan the Man 1983 15:25, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Youtube video of Tagging Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vU9xmW1K2mw it's a SE version, he got $405 but when I played it I got $420 according to my thinking, I got $420 because I tag the 5th on a different tag target which is the one on the place where Chad and Algie got disappointed because of Lola.Dark Surgeon 05:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) 86.109.43.5 is adding to many quotes He/she has already vandalised Russell, Bif and Gary's pages. I think you need to talk to him/her. what happened to the quotes? what happened to the quotes that I put for Lola's page? You said that you weren't going to remove them because I didn't exactly know. GaryKiller1 19:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC)GaryKiller1GaryKiller1 19:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I said I wasn't going to block you for adding them, not that they could stay. 20 quotes per character means 20 quotes per character. McJeff 19:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Update. Thanks for the update dude. I will be back home on Sunday. I am enjoying Cyprus, but I miss a few things I normslly have in the UK such as day to day internet access and tea, HAHA. Just to be sure to welcome all new editors, including IP's since its a rule that under Wikia Spotlight, new users need to be welcomed. I'm glad we got a few more users here. I won't bother with the PC version myself. Dan the Man 1983 19:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Good point, I think we should have a discussion on it when I get back to the UK. Quotes are both good and bad in my opinion. Good that they are sometimes funny, bad that we have to revert most edits to them since people seem to not read the warnings. Dan the Man 1983 14:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hilarious I found it funny what you did to your user page. I might do it to mine, when I get home. Yes I am a stubborn bastard too. I found a cheap Internet cafe yesterday, I'm here now, gonna spend at least a couple of hours Dan the Man 1983 13:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Looks like the GirlLover Vandal is back. I just reverted edits done to the five main girls and the rivalry page by a user with the IP 75.33.62.121. Looks like it's time for another ban on that IP range. :I unblocked the 75.33.0.0/18 range to see what would happen. Took it... 3 days? Jesus Christ what a freak. McJeff 06:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Now you know what will happen if you unblock the range dude. Keep the block on him from now on. We have enough problems with IP's adding more quotes. ::You'd think he would have better things to do with his life then vandal certain female characters pages. Dan the Man 1983 12:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's going on? Why did you delete Mandy's and Beatrice's fire alarm quotes? Did i do something wrong? Is it something i said in the summary? Quoterick 19:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Not every article needs a fire alarm quote, and I thought that all the quotes already in those articles were better than their fire alarm quotes. McJeff 20:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah most of the fire alarm quotes are lame in my opinion. Especially the Wade Martin edit. The quote that was replaced was more hilarious. I think fire alarm quotes should only be placed on characters who haven't got 20 quotes yet, or who have a funny fire alarm quote. Dan the Man 1983 00:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Recently I don't know if you have noticed but the past week or so, I haven't been on here. I actually haven't had internet for this amount of time so I haven't had the chance to check on things. I'm sorry if it was a hassle for you to watch over. Thanks. TheKidInside 21:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I noticed. I wondered where you were but figured you probably had stuff going on. Don't worry about having to go do non-internet stuff and abandon the wiki, we work on this thing for fun. McJeff 21:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Dr. Crabblesnitch's "in game role" Someone wrote that he is in Better shape than the other teachers in the game, but if you attack Mr. Galloway in the beginning of "Cheating time" Mission, Mr. Galloway run much faster than Jimmy and he never gets tired. So he's actually in much better shape than Dr. Crabblesnitch. Quoterick 18:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Game mechanics. During certain missions characters have changed stamina limits (example: Davis during Character Sheets). Encounter Galloway during free roam and he's got the normal amount of stamina. McJeff 18:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC)